


Crepes

by kingstoken



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Crowley was watching Aziraphale eat crepes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Crepes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



Crowley was watching Aziraphale eat crepes. They were in a small french town near the southern coast. The _Bonne Matinée au Sae_ crepery was a little hole in the wall place, on a back street that one could easily pass by, if one wasn't looking carefully. It was the type of place that didn't advertise, but the wonders of it's delicacies spread via word of mouth. Of course, Crowley, being who he was, always heard about anything even mildly tempting, and he knew when he got the chance he had to bring Aziraphale here, he remembered how much his angel loved crepes.

Aziraphale put a piece of crepe into his mouth, he seemed to hold it there for a just a moment, to savour the flavours. When he began chewing he would close his eyes, so as not to let anything even remotely distract him from the delicious sensations he was experiencing. After he swallowed he would open his eyes, looking extremely pleased, he looked more satisfied than others did after finishing the most debauched acts. Crowley watched the process over and over again, as the crepes slowly disappeared, with abject fascination.

"Angel, the way you eat is positively sinful." Aziraphale nearly chocked. He cleared his throat.

"Hmpf... um... I don't think... I'm sure you are mistaken."

"I don't think so, if anyone knows about sin, it's me" Crowley said pointing to himself.

"But, I have seen you eat, and I'd hardly call it sinful" said Aziraphale. Crowley smiled to himself thinking about the angel watching him eat.

"Besides" added Aziraphale "a healthy appetite is hardly a bad thing, it's a sign of wellness and vigour."

"Yes, a vigorous appetite is always desirable" replied Crowley. Realizing that something he said might have been untoward, Aziraphale blushed and looked down, Crowley's smile only widened.


End file.
